Tracey vs. The Giant Squid
by MaryAnne der Esel
Summary: If you like Captain Nemo and hate Tracey, you'll love this fanfic! I'm writing the next chapter right now.


Tracey vs. The Giant Squid  
By MeatLoaf the Happy Donkey  
  
[MeatLoaf's Note: I read a lot of really funny fanfics about people who hate Tracey so I decided to write my own. This one is about Tracey and a submarine.]  
  
One day, Tracey was floating out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean sitting on a inflatable raft, stupidly staring at the vultures that were flying above his head. Erlier that day, Ash and Misty had beat up Tracey and put him on a raft and sent him out on the ocean because they hated him so much. They told him that if he got on the raft and floated out in the ocean long enough, Elvis would come and give him a million dollars. Tracey was stupid so he believed Misty's story.  
"Hey!" thought Tracey. "Maybe one of those birds is Elvis!"  
Tracey stood up on the raft and called out to the birds.  
"Hey little Elvis birds!" screamed Tracey. "You ain't nothing but a hound dog!"  
Unfortunately for him, Tracey had forgotten that you aren't supposed to stand up in a raft so he fell over into the ocean. Unfortunately for us, the space in his head where a brain should be was filled with air so he floated and survived.  
"Hound dog!" screamed Tracey.  
  
Meanwhile on the Submarine...  
  
Captain Nemo was in his room counting all the money that he found at the bottom of the ocean.  
"One penny, two penny, three penny....darn! I lost count!" said Captain Nemo.  
Suddenly, a big hairy guy who couldn't speak English walked in.  
"Captain Nemo!" yelled the big hairy guy. "There is a man floating out in the ocean! Should we save him?"  
"Hey!" said Captain Nemo. "I didn't know you can speak English!"  
"I can't." said the hairy guy. "I'm actually speaking Japanese."  
"Really?" said Captain Nemo. "Cool!"  
Sadly, Captain Nemo was about as stupid as Tracey. But Captain Nemo is really cute and really rich so that's why everyone loves Captain Nemo and hates Tracey.  
"So, should we save the guy who floats?" asked the hairy guy.  
"Ok!" said Captain Nemo stupidly.  
Captain Nemo made the submarine go up to the surface and he and the hairy guy went on top of the submarine. They rescued Tracey from the ocean and brought him into the dining room.  
"Hello person whom I do not know and never wish to see again." Said Tracey as he stupidly picked his nose.  
"Ditto." Said Captain Nemo. "Since I saved your life you will be my eternal slave."  
"Holiday Inn." Said Tracey who was still picking his nose.  
"Sleep Inn." Said Captain Nemo.  
"Ramada Inn."  
"Days Inn."  
"Swamp Fox Inn."  
"Since you are my slave you will work in the engine room thing and make the submarine go round and round."  
"Just like the wheels on the bus." Said Tracey stupidly.  
"Ditto."  
"I know!" Said Tracey. "Elvis must be in the engine room making the submarine go round and round!"  
"Really?" said Captain Nemo. "Cool! Let's go visit him!"  
"Maybe he can autograph my butt!" said Tracey.  
Not realizing that Elvis is actually on Pluto with the aliens, Captain Nemo and Tracey ran down to the engine room. The engine room was actually just a 2 ft. by 4 ft. broom closet that had Captain Nemo's patented Light Switch Thingamabob(tm). When the light was on, the submarine had power. When the light switch was turned off, the power went bye-bye.  
"Wow, Captain Nemo!" said Tracey. "This is the biggest engine room I've ever seen! In fact, it's the only engine room I've ever seen.  
"Kiwi fruit!" said Captain Nemo angrily. "Where's Elvis?"  
"Oh I remember now!" said Tracey. "Elvis is on Pluto with them aleo folk!"  
"Oh yeah." Said Captain Nemo. "Let's go fight a giant squid."  
"Ok." Said Tracey.  
Captain Nemo and Tracey ran up to the top of the submarine. Tracey grabbed a butter knife and stabbed the giant squid that was so conveniently attacking the submarine. As you would imagine, the squid did not like this so he grabbed Tracey and carried him down to the murky bottom of the ocean.  
"Whoops!" said Captain Nemo.  
Captain Nemo went back to his room and started counted pennies again.  
  
The End!, Question Mark?  
[MeatLoaf's Note: I will write the next chapter of this as soon as I get enough time.]  



End file.
